This Life's Journey
by FutureWWEdiva-LadyX
Summary: Kristy's the newest female wrestler (not diva) in the WWE. CM Punk/Phil Brooks is the former WWE Champ & all around bad boy of the company. What happens when the bad boy and bad girl meet? One things for sure is that there will be sparks. CM Punk/OC Sheamus/OC. I own Lady X. Sav is owned by SavannahIsCmPunksGirl. (Sav you gotta switch to Sheamus. LoL.)
1. 1Introducing Me

**Chapter One: Introducing Me**

Taking in a deep breath, prepping herself for her big debut on the WWE Main Roster on their biggest flagship show, Monday Night RAW, the 6'0" tall 185lbs a-line-bobbed-blue-haired female wrestler (not diva) known simply as Lady X, finished putting on her ring gear and wrapping her hands and wrists, drawing purple X's on the back of them, before she headed on down to the guerilla pit and curtain area of the backstage part of the arena. Her match was still a few matches away, which in WWE terms meant an hour away as the full show was 3-hours, so she had some free time. She spent that free time warming up with stretches and lunges and jumps and squats, despite having already had a workout that morning at the hotel's gym with her best friend and fellow "diva", Savannah or Sav. The naturally red-haired wrestler was in the middle some basic stretches when she overheard some guys behind her, a few yards down the hallway, talking; about her. It started when one scoffed, and then the conversation quickly began in not so hushed tones. It quickly was realized that these familiar voices belonged to none other CM Punk and Paul Heyman.

"Another diva? Seriously? Isn't the diva's division sad enough as it is already?" scoffed the former WWE Champion as he crossed his tattooed arms across his Best In The World GTS Limited Edition T-shirt clad chest and gave his manager and longtime associate and friend, Paul Heyman, a look. His gaze then shifted back to the blue-haired woman stretching, as the Scorpio in him started reading her and trying to figure her out before she figured out him. She may have looked different by her hair, the bar piercings in her ears as well as two normal ear piercings below, a yet-to-be-seen nose piercing on the left side as well as Monroe piercing above the right side of lips, tattoos and obvious height and size advantage thanks to her curvaceous body…but that didn't mean she wasn't any different than the other bimbos in the Diva's locker room who fucked their way to top instead of working hard like he and many other actual wrestlers did.

Hearing Punk, Paul glanced over to see who he was talking about before a look of recognition came over his face and the stocky, bald man shook his head to Punk.

"You've got her all wrong, Phil. That's Lady X, she's my newest project," he said to fellow project now success story in a slightly boastful way that only Paul Heyman could achieve. "She's actually really good at wrestling and puts Paige's whole anti-diva thing to shame. She reminds me of a female version of you somewhat actually…"

"Of me? She better be damn good then. What's her background?"

"Well she's…"

"She's standing right over here and can totally hear every word you both are saying. She is not just damn good, she is the effin' best female world… where you are just the best male. She is 6'0" tall, fourteen years younger than you but age is just a number. Her real name is Kristy but only call her that off camera and away from the fans and press. She could kick your ass any day of the week, so watch what you say to me, because I am a LADY. She's from California originally but now lives in Chicago with her best friend and fellow female wrestler, Savannah, aka Sav, aka Sheamus' or Stephen's girlfriend, which ever floats your boat…even though Sav will soon be moving out and to Florida with Sheamus. And if you ever call me a diva again, Punk, I'll make sure you never step inside that ring again nor walk again, and any chance of possibly having kids in the future will be…for lack of better terms, screwed," Kristy spoke up finally interrupting and turning and heading their way. She stand her ground as she dropped her pipe bomb on the pipe bomb expert himself, and when she finished she smirked at the self-proclaimed Voice of the Voiceless, waved goodbye to Paul, and strutted naturally and sexily away. It was not the encounter she wanted when first meeting her secret WWE crush, but it worked; it was memorable and Punk was speechless.


	2. 2Conversations Part1- Punk&Colt

After her unique first encounter with Punk a few weeks ago, Kristy had made an amazingly successful debut. Not only did she win her match that evening, planting a XXX (Triple X) on Layla, her version of the GTS, for the big 1-2-3 pin fall, but despite all the nay-sayers in suits and gear in the backstage area, including Punk previously, the audience loved her. She was a remarkable breath of fresh air, with her different look, different attitude, tougher fighting skills without all the unneeded frilly crap most of the divas, even the good ones, added in to their gimmicks, Lady X was a success and would continue in the WWE for a long time to come. Only about a month into her contract, she'd already been stopped at the airport for autographs and pictures, been in three matches on RAW alone, about 10 matches total of which she'd won eight and even was starting to be considered for a title shot at SummerSlam in her home state of California in just a few more short months. Kristy was on a professional high of happiness. But despite her career success, that nagging feeling came back into the back of her mind at nights in her private hotel rooms or when she feigned sleep while on a plane really listening to music off her kindle with earbuds. She was truly living that all-mighty famous saying that everyone knew and tweeted a million times over; a person with nothing but love and loved ones has all the riches in the world, but a person with all the material riches in the world but no one to love or share them with…has nothing. Somehow every time that loneliness crept in, so did the image of Punk and the confidence boost he unknowingly gave her that first night simply by not knowing how to respond to her pipe bomb on him.

Grunting as he laid back on the bench and lifted the heavier weights over his chest and head, Phil struggled to concentrate on his workout as his best friend and Indy Pro Wrestling star Colt Cabana spotted him and was also bugging him for answers, picking his brain about a certain new diva.

"There's nothing to tell, Colt…we barely see each other let only hang out and talk. Why do you want to know so much about her anyway? Why ask me? Go ask Paul…" he said, before lifting the weights again and this time pushing them back onto the holding bars and sitting up. Spent and wiping the sweat off his face, he listened to Colt's supposed reasoning.

"Bullshit dude. You may not hang out or talk yet, but you see her a lot. Hell you probably stare at her from afar! You like her, don't deny it! And for you, Mr. I'm-Gonna-Do-A-Singles-Binge-Thing-And-Not-Date-For-A-While-Anymore-Just-Focus-On-My-Career, this is big news! Especially since you plan on permanently quitting in a few years anyways cause of all the aches and pains mostly but also, so you could try to find someone and actually settle down before you got too old and unwanted. Isn't that sort of what you said before? This could be that girl for you, Punk! Who cares if she's 14 years younger?! That means better sex drive in the long run! Her prime will be around the time you're 60 going on 70! It'll be awesome forever! And didn't she say in her little pipe bomb to you that age was just a number? She said it herself dude! I don't need to ask Paul anything; you need to ask this X something though…you need to ask her out, man," Colt replied enthusiastically, trying to encourage his once hopeless romantic friend that it, that love, still existed out there and that he shouldn't give up cause the good ones hadn't come around in a while and "The One" had yet to come around at all. Till now…hopefully.

He really hated seeing his best friend always bitter, and then to release his pent up anger and sadness he just put it into being a better heel for the show. He needed someone special in life, someone to love him and let him love them. Someone like this X character, Kristy; not just cause of how Punk described her appearance after her debut that Monday Night RAW and how it sounded like Punk's match just from that, not from hearing Punk quote word for word the pipe bomb she dropped on him leaving him in shock and Colt too once he heard it via Punk over the phone, but because Phil was TALKING about HER instead of complaining for once. Hell calling instead of texting was big for him. It was new, it was different, just like her, and it was good for Phil. She didn't even know she made him smile again, but Colt did. He immediately noticed that about his longtime friend, when Punk stepped off the terminal at the airport and got his bags in their hometown of Chicago just a few days ago for tomorrow's SmackDown recording, Friday's RAW recording and tonight's houseshow. Hell, Punk probably didn't even know himself that he was smiling, but he was, and the second he started telling Colt about this new female wrestler, not diva, Lady X whose real name is Kristy, and how she did all these things in such a short period of time already, how she had such a future with a company, how Punk HIMSELF was considering suggesting a storyline with the new woman…there was no denying. She was good for him already; they both just had to see it first.

"I don't know Colt… I've only been an acquaintance of hers for a month. I think it'd be best to make her my friend first than to just randomly walk up to her like some drunk at a bar with a bad pick-up line and ask her out," he said shaking his head and grabbing his water bottle and duffle heading out of the gym towards his awaiting motorcycle. He was in his hometown, which meant no hotel, shower and sleep at home, and the rare opportunity to ride his bike and not drive a rental car or ride on the tour bus provided to him.

"Well then hurry up dude…because if she's as great as you say she is, she won't be lonely for long…"

Thanks for all the great reviews to the last chapter. I haven't written like this in years so it means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this one too. And please Read & Review again! And if you like it, don't just favorite it, Review too and let me know what you like about it!

Thanks y'all. XoXo ~X.


	3. 3Conversations Part2- X&Sav

_The Next Day…_

"Ugh, it is too early! If the sun's not up yet, why am I?" Kristy complained to Savannah as they checked out of the hotel one after the other along with the rest of the roster that was placed at their hotel. To have all the superstars and divas *shiver* (That word…) at the same hotel was redundant and stupid, simply because if a fan ever found out were one was staying, suddenly everyone had a problem; to keep that from happening they were booked at five different hotels with in smaller groups of people. The groups changed constantly unless people chose to room together and what not, which happened a lot. Basically in the end you were responsible for your check in and check out and getting to your flight or tour bus on time and making the next show on time, the WWE didn't care about much else as long as you showed up. If you didn't your only excuses in McMahon's mind were you got in a wreck and are in a hospital or you're dead, otherwise you better be there.

"Will you shut up already?" Savannah laughed softly as she finished her check out then rolled her suitcase out to the shuttle van waiting for them and a few other superstars to take to the airport.

"I can't help it I'm not a morning person and I had insomnia last night for the second night in a row and eighth time this month alone, I'm bound to be cranky when I literally only got about twenty minutes of sleep before that damn wakeup call woke me up," the female wrestler replied to her best on road buddy, as they got their luggage into the back of the shuttle then went to get in as well and buckled in.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, while I don't room with you anymore, I know your sleep schedule or lack of from Indies. But look at it on the bright side like you always try to…you have your favorite: Starbucks and it'll wake you up a little for the whole airport security check in and waiting to board, then once we're on the plane you can catch up on your sleep some and when we land you will be back in…"

"In Chicago, I know. I'll try to be positive but I'm so tired it's not even funny," Kristy said shaking her head softly while holding the bridge of her nose then lightly rubbing her eyes clean of sleepy bugs or sand man dust as some people called it.

"Ah, don' say tha' lass. It could be fun. If you fall asleep on the way to the airport or on the plane, Savvy and I could draw a mustache on yer face a make ya look like a better version of Runnels," the heavy Irish accent and deep voice of Stephen, better known as Sheamus, spoke up with a cheery smile as he got into the van then and sat beside Savannah giving her a kiss on the cheek while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Kristy then gave him a harsh glaring look then, lowering her hands to her lap as she did. If looks could kill… "Sheamus, shut up. If you try that I'll—"

"Ah relax will ya?! I was just kiddin' ya, lass. I wouldn't do tha' to ya. And even if I did, well you'd be angry al'righ' but you wouldn't follow chrough on tha' threat of yours. You're too nice a person. An amazing heel from your Indie days, a wonderful face now, but that's on TV. You're a good girl in real life wither you admit it or not," he interrupted her and said.

"Just drink you're Starbucks, X. Okay…you're not a nice person without it in the mornings and you know that, drink up," Savannah reassured her friend and rubbed her arm gently, before then curling up in her seat more with Stephen.

Kristy rolled her eyes then and took a sip before turning away towards the window and making a gagging face from all the lovey dovey surrounding her at the moment. Unfortunately Sav caught her and she got reprimanded upside the head for it. "You're such a hypocrite, X, you gag when we barely do anything and yet I know you what something just as special as this if not more special. Grow up a little Hun and instead of complaining silently about us, go find what you're looking for some time soon."

"Yeah, and if you want, I could talk to him for you in the locker rooms, since it pretty obvious that you like Pun—, ah! Hey!" Stephen then covered his face protectively as Kristy launched herself over Sav as far as her seatbelt would let her and proceeded to slap him repeatedly to get her point through to him that if he did anything of the sort he would be injured much worse.

"Hey hey hey! No no no! No hitting my fiancé! Get off him, get off me, get back to your seat! Calm down you crazy woman! He will not say anything…Stephen you will not say anything or you'll hear it from me too…he won't say anything. Now just drink your Starbucks and relax, okay? I won't let him draw faces on you, or say anything to…you-know-who; it's all on you and him if something happens there alright? Just calm down. Try taking some of that current anger and the anger and passions you put into your fights in the ring, and build up some more of that courage that helped you dropped that pipe bomb on Punk and use it to make a move. After all if it's wrong to give a guy flowers then maybe that's a reason to, isn't that what you always say?" Savannah said after pushing her back into her seat and calming her down.

"He isn't the kind you get flowers for Sav…"

"You know what I mean, you stubborn crazy drama queen woman. You're the one who made up that saying anyway. You know exactly what I mean. So I'm shutting up now, and you do some thinking, get that psychotic mind of yours working and gears shifting; think up something and when you got an idea, let's put it to good use. Wither it's just a plan or a full on air storyline, I'll help you figure out something. I'm sure Amanda and Brittany will too…"

Kristy then sighed and glanced back out her window again as the other superstars/divas loaded into the remaining seats of the shuttle and began silently trying to think of something as they all headed towards the airport. It was going to be a long journey, was the first think she thought of. Why couldn't live just tell you what was planned before it happened on occasion? It'd make so much that much easier.

Off to Chicago now for the house show, SmackDown, then RAW. Hopefully if she did think of something, she'd have time to do something about as well as relax a little with her friends before she left for the road again. Le sigh.

Thanks again for the reviews you amazing fanfic fans left me. I'm glad you guys like it so much. I took the ideas and helpful comments some of you had into mind and will be putting them to use as best as I possibly can. For now I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but when it came to my oc's and Sav's convo I honestly wasn't as sure what to put as I was with Punk and Colt. It was having to look a little into myself as well as trying to speak for Sav which is impossible since no one can possibly know what's going on in another person's head. So it was really a big guessing game and trying to not end up with writer's block. Luckily though it took longer than I wanted it to, it's done it's up and I hope you all like it.

R&R!

XoXo,

~X


	4. 4Chicago

(A/N): Sorry I haven't updated in so long everyone. Life has me busy. Some personal family issues distracted me as well as other numerous little and big things.

I finally gathered up enough money to start wrestling school in the autumn, so my basic training now has become more intense. I'm also just fully recovered from an Achilles heel/ankle and back injury that had me using a walker for a few weeks and constantly holding back tears. Luckily I'm back on my own two feet now and stronger than ever in my mind. I also start my kickboxing private lessons soon; I use to teach a kickboxing class at the local gym and I'm a little rusty, so I'm relearning for wrestling school prep.

Enough with excuses, you've waited long enough, here's chapter four of This Life's Journey, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Chicago**

When the house show in Chicago rolled around, Kristy was pleased to find her two best friends, Brittany and Amanda, had surprised her being front row to that show, resulting in her running over excitedly and hugging them tightly before getting in the ring for her match against Natalya. She thought she'd be meeting up with them afterwards at her pent-apartment or their condo or something, that was what they had all talked over and planned but they pleasantly surprised her. Kristy was glad that through the beginning of her training days and all through her Indies and now into WWE, Brittany and Amanda had remand loyal to her as friends and put up with her crazy ever-changing schedule. She'd (I'd) be the first to admit that she (me) was not an easy person to get along with all the time. When she was cranky she got a nasty, sarcastic attitude that most of the time came across as bitchy accidentally. Or there would be times when she talked about something she was extremely passionate about, like wrestling for example, and she defended her point to them and though she wasn't at all trying to, it came across sounding like she was trying to pick a fight and make drama and an argument; and she wasn't, she totally wasn't, she just was very easily always misunderstood by everyone even her best friends.

Luckily her two best girlfriends were the kind of girls where it didn't matter if she showed up in a bad mood, they'd either make her laugh or change her attitude. She didn't have to put on a front for them, she was free to just be herself, and that was a nice feeling for someone who was technically an actress/sports entertainer for a living. It didn't mean she told them every little detail of her life, nor they told her everything in theirs, because for everyone there's always those things that you just don't want anyone to know because it hurts too much to share, but they were all still close and despite not talking or seeing each other every day or even every week they forgave easily and moved on without a problem.

After her match with Natalya, which she lost unfortunately but shook her hand at the end despite it and they headed backstage together with a round of approving applause from the crowd of Chicago, she headed straight for the women's locker room to clean up and change out of her ring gear to just jeans and a simple t-shirt, then go out to the nearly deserted parking lot to meet up with Amanda and Brittany. She was now down with work for the day so like planned beforehand, she was looking forward to a girls' night with them. Savannah was invited to come along but she declined, saying she'd take the time to have a private night with Sheamus. TMI in Kristy's mind, but she didn't say that out loud, instead – like a lady- she smiled softly and nodded then told her she'd see her at the RAW taping.

Once changed, she put her duffle on her shoulder and headed out of the locker room towards the exit to the private parking lot used only for production trailers and tour buses of the big name talent stars. Almost out the door, X heard a familiar voice down the hall behind her calling out to her and heavy footfall trying to catch up to her before she left.

"X! Hey, X, wait up a sec!"

Punk. Phil. She curiously stopped walking and turned around to she what he wanted. He'd never stopped her like this before, nor gone out of his to talk to her. It was always just the occasional 'hi' here and there in passing or mild chit-chat if they sparred together in practice.

"Hey Punk. What's up? Isn't your match up soon?"

"Hey…yeah, it's next, that's why I wanted to catch you real quick."

"What'd you need?"

"Well I saw you heading out as you passed the guerrilla, and was wondering…you know if you wanted to that is, you could wait till the end of the show and then maybe we could do something after?" he suggested, sounding oddly nervous, a different tone of voice for him that was made even cuter by him doing his signature nervous twitch of rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

Kristy smiled softly and bite her lip at one, how cute he looked when he asked, and two, that he had just asked her out! Thank god…that meant she didn't have do the make up-get pretty thing to draw him closer, she was perfectly fine as who she was; semi-sweaty from post match. Unfortunately his timing was horrible, she had girls' night tonight, and if she ditched her friends she was sure they'd never forgive her, not even for Punk. At the current time, she owned them some girl time from being so busy with wrestling and traveling and her own life in general. Boy this was really going to suck telling him no.

"Oh…uh, Punk that's so sweet of you. Really it is, but…"

"But you don't feel the same the same or you already have a boyfriend, I get it, I've heard that before. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now. Forget I said anything," he said, suddenly dropping the hopeful look on his face to a sad one as he retreated heading to the guerilla for his main event match. She wouldn't let him go that easy though and quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish! Don't put words in mouth that I haven't said yet. I don't have a boyfriend, Punk, I'm not even dating anyone right now. I'm completely free and available for such; and I think despite you being the head villain of the show that off-camera you are a super awesome, super sweet guy. I would love to do something with you."

"Really?! –"

"Really…but unfortunately, I do have plans tonight. See I live here in Chicago too and I'm meeting up with some friends I haven't seen in a while in person. It's girls' night, you know? And I kinda owe them being on the road all the time like I'm some gypsy. So…yeah."

"Oh. Right. No, that's totally cool. I completely understand. I hope you have a good time tonight with them."

"Thanks. If you want I can see if it's alright with them if you come too? Maybe you could bring Colt or somebody, I don't know, it could be a group thing instead of girls' night…"

"Nah, that's alright. Colt would just get drunk and hit on one of your frinds and embarrass me anyway. You have fun with them tonight."

"Alright…but just remember, this isn't a no, it's just a rain check, okay? I'd love to something together sometime. Soon."

"Well what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I do believe I am free…" she smiled and nodded, making him smile big as well.

"Great. Tomorrow morning then. Say, 9? We can do breakfast then maybe walk around town a little bit?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow at 9."

"Mr. Punk, two minute warning! You need to be at the guerrilla yesterday!" a techy then interrupted them before going back to the guerrilla area, talking into his headset.

Punk scoffed and smiled softly, looking down a moment, before rubbing his stubble chin, nodding and looking back up to Kristy. "9 it is, see you tomorrow," he smiled and nodded.

Kristy smiled and nodded back before leaning in unconsciously and kissing his cheek then heading to the exit and stepping out the door. Just before she left completely, she turned back and smiled and waved to Punk, then headed out an awaiting car of screaming girlfriends excited for the night's proceedings.

"See you tomorrow morning, beautiful…" he whispered to himself, watching her go as he lightly rubbed his cheek that still tingled from where she kissed him. His stomach had butterflies, an odd feeling for him, and he swore his heart was skipping out on him from time to time. What was this girl doing to him? He'd never been this bad before, but he didn't want to be caught despite it, he just wanted to keep learning more about her and keep falling into her.

A gleeful, chuckling laughter then erupted him from his daydreams from behind and Punk turned to she his roadwife, Kofi Kingston, holding his young newborn son and laughing at Punk.

"Man! You got it so bad for her! Usually Colt's wrong, but he was so right when he said you're head over boots, man! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Man, shut up… So what I like someone? It's not a crime," he said defensively. He then softened a little and smiled softly, "She said yes to a date tomorrow…"

"Oh thank god! And you made a move too! It's about time! I'm tired of hearing you over the phone to Colt go on and on and on and on and on and on – "

"Alright dude, got it…I got it…"

"Dude don't feel embarrassed. We're all happy to see you happy. She's making you better already, and she doesn't even see it. Anyway, speaking of 'got it', you GOT a match, don't you?"

"Shit! I almost forgot! Later man!" Punk then said with wide eyes and ran off to the guerrilla almost tripping up on wires as he did.

"Later! Don't curse in front of the kid, you stubborn Punk!"

"Whatever man!" Punk yelled back, before regaining composure and heading the curtain just as his music hit, the techy that interrupted before lightly glaring then rolling his eyes at him.

"Son…you're Uncle Punkers is weird. Do Daddy a favor and take after me, not him, okay? Uncle Punk is cool, but he is really thick sometimes…" Kofi then said to his son, who just gurgled and giggled lightly, clapping his hands in a similar way to Kofi's "Boom, Boom, Boom!" gestures, making Kofi chuckle then nod that his son somewhat understood. "Alright, good kid. Now let's go find Mommy…"

Hope ya'll liked this one. It was fun to write. Next chapter I'll go into better detail of girls' night and special surprise (ooh la la) and then later Phil and Kristy's first date which is going to be very romantic despite being simple. R&R!

XoXo,

Lady X ;)


	5. 5Girl's Night

"So what took you so long getting to the car earlier? You're usually only like a half hour…" Amanda asked Kristy, as they sat at a booth in a small day café/ night bar-club place just a few streets away The Bean. (A/N: If you don't know what the bean is, it's not a coffee place, it's a big silver statue of…you guessed it – a bean, and it's in front of an art museum in the heart of Chi Town. Google it.)

"Oh…I was, uh, I was talking to Punk actually," she said softly before sipping her soda.

"Seriously? Lady and Punk sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n—"

"Dude shut up! You already know I like him, is that really nessecary?"

"You're damn tooting it is! So what did you guys talk about?" she asked, as the third member of their little group, Brittany, sat down again, coming back from dancing.

"What did who talk about?" she asked slightly out of breath as she took a few gulps of her soda. None of them drank booze.

"Kristy and Punk were talking before we came here, that's why it took her so long to get out of there."

"Oh…so what did you talk about?" Brittany asked, repeating Amanda's question from less than two minutes ago.

"He stopped me as I passed the guerrilla, you know the curtain heading out to the arena, and…he asked me out for tonight actually," she said, nodding softly, fiddling with the bottle cap from her drink.

"He asked you out?!" they both gasped loudly, attracting a few glances from nearby booths.

"And you told him NO?! You came here instead, why?!" Amanda asked with a shocked look on her face, almost making Brittany's face as well.

"I didn't tell him 'no' persay, I told him raincheck. I explained we had a girl's night and I really owed you guys for being so busy lately and kinda unknowingly ignoring you, and he understood completely and was super sweet about it. We rescheduled for tomorrow morning. Nine a.m.," she explained to her two best friends, who then proceeded to squeal some and clap and bounce in their seats along with a few other excited gestures, before both threw money on the table to cover the drinks before lifting Kristy up out of her side of the booth and pulling her out the door.

"Woah! Wait, where are we going?! What about girls' night?" Kristy asked confused as she tried to keep up with them as they quickly headed back to Amanda's car.

""You have a date, tomorrow, in the morning, with the man of your fucking dreams – literally and figureatively-" Brittany said making Amanda snort, "-and you're worried about girls' night and making us happy? Honey it's sweet, it really is, but there will be other nights. There's only one first date and there's only one Phillip Jack Brooks. And if you want to impress him like we all know you've wanted to since your fangirling days, we need to head back to your place."

"Why…?"

"Makeover! Duh!" Amanda said as they got into the car and buckled up, before Amanda pulled out and they headed back to Kristy's place as quickly as was legally possibly.

"You know you really scare me when you drive sometimes, Amanda," Kristy said, holding the dashboard tightly.

"Shut up and relax about my driving already, I've got it under control. You worry about Punk."

"Amanda! Don't tell her to worry; we want her calm, cool and collected, not drooling and fangirling."

"She doesn't do that…anymore. Don't worry so much, Britt, she'll be fine. You're always the worrier. Worry, worry, worrywart! You worry about everybody but yourself! I know you're the oldest but quit being like everyone's mom."

"Guys! Can we please stop bickering a moment? The light's green…"

"Oh, thanks, Kris…"

"Don't call me…"

"We weren't bickering…and she called me old…"

"Britt, shut up."

When the "discussion" (bickering) ended and they finally got back to Kristy's place, they quickly went inside and upstairs to her door, then once in bolted straight for her bedroom or more importantly her closet.


End file.
